Bad Girls Club: Rochester, New York
This is the 28th season of The Bad Girls Club. It is also confirmed that there are ony going to be 30 seasons including an allstar. FILMING of this season began December 22, 2012 - March 8, 2013 You Can NOW AUDITION for Season 29 of BGC! Comment Below To Audition! Auditions are over March 23, 2013! Episodes ____________________________________ 1. The Big Bad Apple The girls go out partying, but Mirands is heated with Amber for being drunk. After a few drinks, Amber shows her slutty side. A few hours later back at the mansion, Amber calls her boyfriend and tells him that she's sorry about her drunk behavior. Miranda is sick of Amber's drunken attitudes, so she packs up her bags, which causes Amber and Miranda to fight their asses off, which Miranda is bleeding after. 2. The Wizard vs the Hurricane The next day, Amber goes out to have a little breakfast lunch where she finds her older sister who hasn't seen in years who now lives in New York. Miranda tells her roomates that she is tired of Amber and wants her to go home to control her drinking. The girls agree and planned on to jump her. After getting back from her early lunch, Amber decides to tell everybody that she is addicted to alcohol. Miranda than runs into the kitchen to throw beer in her face, which two fights happen. They both were removed from the house for two days. 4 days later, Diana's brother visits. A few hours after his arrival, Amber sleeps with him. The girls are then tired of her drunken attitudes. 3. Down from Illinois To Hellinois After all of the drama and after their departure back home for Christmas, the girls arrive back to their mansion in New York. The girls stay away from Amber which they are planning on jumping her. The girls go out to party. As usual, Amber gets drunk and cuts someone. The girls leave her alone at the club and goes to bed. Amber arrives at the mansion and goes to sleep. Waking up, Amber is covered with hot sauce, beer, sticky notes, her clothes, and her weave. Amber questions them about the situation. The girls replied with a jump. As the jumping is happening, Amber focuses on fighting Miranda, which she does. After getting her hair pulled by Somonya, Amber jumps up and punches her right in the face. Amber then kicks the other girls out of the way, which causes them to fall down the stairs. She then attacks Miranda. The guards break it up, and Amber is forced to go home. 4 days later after Amber's departure Somonya gains feelings about CeCe and they make love. 4. Hangovers Give You Hands That same day after making love, Somonya is having some mixed feelings after having sex with CeCe. Somonya starts drinking to get them off her mind, but the drinking just made it worst. She comes up to CeCe and tells her that she hates that she had sex with her. CeCe kind of got offended from the comment. After the argument, the girls got into a fight which couldn't be stopped. The guards finally broke it up. After the results of the fight, CeCe was kicked out of the house. 2 days after the fight, the girls go out to party. While partying they see Season 26's castmate Sierra partying. They met her and had fun with her. As getting back to their mansion, the girls see two pictures of the new girls. 5. Single or Two 3 weeks later, two replacements Katlee(Memphis, Tn) and Deena(Salt Lake City) arrives. The girls got along with the two new girls. A few days later, Sierra from BGC26: Mississippi comes over to have a little chat with the girls. The girls gave Sierra a little update on the drama. Sierra asked the girls could she host a party at their mansion that night. The girls agreed. As the party was getting started, the girls had fun. 6. Smile for that Fight A few days later, the girls had to wake up to go to their photoshoot. The girls realizes that they are reunited with their old roommates CeCe and Amber. CeCe and Amber got along with the two replacements. The girls look fierce and fiesty in their lovely commercials and photoshoots. CeCe wanted to talk to Somonya. As Somonya didn't want to talk, CeCe grabs her hair and throws her on the floor. CeCe constantly punches Somonya in the face. The guards quickly breaks it up. As the guards removes CeCe from the fight, Amber runs and punches Somonya right in the face. The girls are then in a cat fight. The guards break them up. As seeing Amber and CeCe fight Somonya, the two new girls dislikes CeCe and Amber. 7. Welcome to Atlanta 8. Music Is Made & Filmed in The Ghetto Places 9. The Stepsisters Bring Drama with Their Mama 10. Sticks & Stones May Break Somonya Bones 11. Deal With It or Get Hit With It 12. The Rude New Yorkers 13. The Final Stand in The Big Apple These final episodes has been cancelled !